Project Summary We propose to establish a Consortium to study ?Epigenomic Biomarkers of HIV-Associated Cancers in Nigeria.? Our research focus and core services development plan has been prioritized by our Nigerian partners at University of Jos (UniJos), Plateau State, Nigeria located in the center of the country and University of Lagos (UniLag), Lagos State in the densely populated southwest. Our focus on the epigenetics of HIV-associated hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC) and cervical cancer is justified by our extensive collaborative research history in viral diseases including HIV, human papilloma virus, hepatitis B and C viruses. Northwestern University and Mayo Medical School will serve as the high-income American partner institutions which is justified by the long history of research and research training collaboration with the Nigerian institutions coupled with its expertise in global health and ample complementary resources. The specific aims of the Administrative Core (AC) are: 1. establish the administration structure, communication mechanisms, decision making and conflict resolution processes for the U54 Consortium, 2. define the process for establishing and convening the External Advisory Group (EAG) which will include policy makers, health education specialists, institutional and government leaders, key opinion leaders and community advocates from Nigeria, and 3. coordinate administrative efforts between the Biomedical Informatics and Statistics Core (BISC), Career Enhancement Core (CEC), Pathology and Genomics Core (PGC) and Projects 1 (HCC) and 2 (cervical). The AC will be responsible for the overall administration, coordination and management of the Consortium as well as facilitation and coordination of meetings and activities of all cores and projects. The AC will be responsible for evaluating all Consortium activities, including monitoring project progress, monitoring proposed timelines, overseeing quality control procedures, and tracking and reporting progress towards stated research goals. We will develop short, medium and long term metrics for evaluating the quality, quantity, and continuity of the Consortium. An EAG will be formed and its membership will include: policy makers, health education specialists, institutional and government leaders, key opinion leaders and community advocates. The overall goal of the AC will be to support and facilitate research proposed in Projects 1 (HCC) and 2 (cervical), provide administrative logistics for training activities under the CEC, and manage research services provided by the BISC and PGC.